Back in Time
by Atharius
Summary: Things are bad after the defeat of Voldemort. Is time travel the solution?


He did it, he survived the trip, a splitting headache the only sign of his achievement. Not that he would complain, the odds of succeeding haven't been exactly in his favour. There was a good chance the ritual could have failed and he would just have ceased to exist, the only upside that it'd have been painless. But he didn't have much of a choice if he didn't attempt to travel back in time, he wouldn't have lived for much longer anyway, the Dark Lord had it in for him. Not Voldemort mind you, a new Dark Lord.

Voldemort had been easy to dispose of. once his Horcruxes had been destroyed, prophecy or not, it didn't take a Harry Potter to kill him. Voldemort may have been a powerful wizard but even he couldn't take on a dozen wizards at the same time. And once Voldemort was dead, it was child's play to mop up the remaining death eaters.

They didn't get all of them, but those that managed to get away didn't bother making a fuss for their former leaders cause, they had enough trouble getting by. After the old government had been reinstated, with new people, things were quiet for a bit, but again there was trouble brewing, some people weren't happy with how things turned out after the war, they couldn't appreciate that everything was back to what it was before Voldemort's reign.

At first they simply complained about things in the Wizengamot sessions, but when that didn't get them anywhere, they got more vocal about the changes they wished to happen, it started with a few demonstrations in Diagon Alley and people striking, but after government sanctions and arrests were made, things took a turn for the worse. People were rioting on the streets, Aurors and hitwizard had to be send to take control of the situation, it ended bloody. But that was just unorganized mongering. That changed after the first rioters were killed, after that the more influential people formed some sort of rebel group, much like the Death Eaters, but without the marks, under a new Dark Lord.

They didn't call him that in the beginning, but after a few attacks on homes of Ministry people, comparisons to Voldemort were drawn. It got worse very fast, they didn't care who they hit, if you were on the side on the government, you were their enemy. Gringotts was first to fall, the indifference of the goblins to wizard's matters, didn't bode well with them. And they didn't take half measures either, were Gringotts once proudly stood, there now is a crater the size of a Quidditch pit. They didn't care that they took down half of Diagon Alley with it, the casualties were in the hundreds.

The Unspeakables were tasked with a way to take down this new Dark Lord, but he was to powerful and nothing they did, seemed to make a dent in his forces, when he was struck he retaliated tenfold. And the one thing they did came up with, nobody wanted to use, it was seen as to dangerous not worth the risk. Yet. Because after a hit on a Wizengamot session which killed many prominent members, including the minister, they didn't see another way, either die trying or be killed, so they looked for volunteers to travel back in time and take care of the new Dark Lord before he became to powerful.

So here he was in the late hours of May 2, 1998, when people were still resting after the defeat of Voldemort. Here he would have the best chance to strike, when everyone was tired and happy, or sleeping. They lost a lot of good men to find out exactly where his target would be sleeping at this time. He made his way to the dormitories where he knew he would find him after the exhaustions of the day. Knowing exactly in which bed he would sleep, he silently opened the door and moved to the bed in question, readying himself to strike.

But the bed was empty. That can't be possible, he thought before he felt his wand being pulled from his hand, and being hit by an Incarceration spell. He fell face first on the bed, and tried to turn himself around to see who ambushed him.

He couldn't believe it, standing above him was no other than his intended target, the Dark Lord worse than Voldemort, Harry Potter.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said, grinning at him. "Having a nice day?"

"You!" Draco exclaimed incredulous, "But how?"

"You think you are the only one who knows how to travel through time?" he answered him. "I knew what you were planning from the moment the Unspeakables started their experiments, which is no wonder, with half of them working for me." Draco slumped at the realization that he never even stood a chance. "Why allow it to happen then," he asked "why not just shut it down before we went through with it?"

"And give up the chance for it to blow up in your face?" he laughed. "And I couldn't resist the opportunity to finally have the chance to take you out, you know. You were hiding yourself quite well, so why should I hunt you down when I could have you come to me?"

"But this is a one way trip, Potter," Malfoy said, trying to buy himself some time, hoping for a miracle, "you lose everything anyway!"

"Maybe for you it is," Harry answered, "but I'm just borrowing the body of my past self for a while, after I get rid of you, I'll just leave it again and be back in the future and my past body here won't remember a thing."

"And know it's time to say goodbye Malfoy," he told him, "I'm almost sad that you don't get to see the new world I'm building, where it doesn't matter to whom you were born, where muggleborn, halfbloods and purebloods are terms of the past, were wizards live in unity no matter their blood, where power comes from accomplishment, and wealth from your own achievement. It's going to be a new world Malfoy, one which you wont get to see. Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
